onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Jester
Ren Jester, also known as the Valkyrie by most is a Pirate and the daughter of a big technology company known as The Mechanic Works Corporation. It is known for it's work for machines and biotechnology. She is the heir to the Company CEO of the Mechanic Works Corporation along with her brother, Len Jester. She spent most of her younger years with her brother helping out with the company work. However during her 12 birthday, there was a terrible accident in which the Company was experimenting on a new form of weapon that utilizes lightning. His father lost an eye, Len lost his legs and majority of his internal organs and she lost her arms and legs. Being desperate, his father decided to use the company's secret project called The Bio-steel which creates metal that can replace the work of muscles and organs and managed to save Len and Ren. The two was stuck in a coma for 2 years but reawakened. While her brother spent his next 3 years training, she decided to learn to cook to adjust to her new arms and legs and later picked up swords to train herself. After the 3 years, her father gave Len and Ren a mission to showcase the company's power. He gave Len & Ren a small fleet filled with the best technology the company had. But unknown to his father, Ren had other plans, he and his sister became pirates to get easy access to money and to allow them to take whatever they want. Ren became the Captain of the new-found pirates known as Insanity Hearts which represents their thirst for science and dreams. Len became the crew's first mate due to his inability to lead properly compared to his sister. She has the reputation of being a strong fighter comparing her to a Valkyrie earning her that title. She is also secretly known by the World Government of her skills in any Ancient Languages. = Appearance: She is 165 cm. She possess a thin but actually slightly muscular body. She has average size that is fitting for her body size unlike super curvy. She has purple eyes and black hair that is keep short to not distract her while fighting. She has fair skin. She wears usually a red shirt with She also wears an armour that covers her body and a helmet similar to Vikings. She also wields 2 katanas that is created with a special attachments that allow her to use it to shoot bullets or use it as a pair of tonfas. Personality: Ren is usually quiet and silent similar to a Kuudere. She desires to have an empire as she wants to try being the boss of everyone. She can be sadistic at times to people she hates a lot. She enjoys teasing people with her brother. But when leading people or commanding, she appears to become more forceful, shouting at people to move and have a tomboy like personality. Abilities: Cyborg: She has replaced her arms and legs with bio-steel allowing her to have strength that can tear steel like paper. She trained to the point where she can manipulate her arms & legs to create claws or blades to tear her enemies to shreds by just using her arms and legs. She can run fast and dodge attacks with ease Haki: She possess Haoshoku Haki which she uses to knock out at most, 50 people at a time but she can only use it when she is in her commanding like personality. She make use of Busoshoku Haki to make herself tougher and stronger by using it on her armour, body and weapons. Kenboushoku Haki she uses only to the extent of predicting movements only. Swordsmanship: Possessing her special katanas, she can cut through a mountain with a swoop and so fast through humans that not a blood stains her blades. Rokushiki: She appears to be able to use Shigan and Rankyaku with ease. Devil Fruit: She eaten the Supezu Supezu no Mi. Becoming a spaceman. Weapons: Tonfa-Gun-Katanas: A pair of Katanas that has a gun for a hilt and a grip. It can be use as normal katanas, but is capable of shooting. By gripping the grip, it can be used as a pair of tonfa which Ren good at. Valkyrie Armour A armour set that earns her the title Valkyrie. It is strong enough to withstand hits from a couple of cannons at point-blank. History: Bounty: First Bounty: Suspect of helping powerful terrorists escape. Increasing Bounty to 3,000,000 Second Bounty: Rob a house of a well-known Noble. Increasing Bounty to 3,000,500 (They ran out of cash) Third: Suspect of corrupting Marines and even Marine Captains that protected her from capture. Increasing Bounty to 140,000,000 Fourth Bounty: Killing a Rear Admiral. Increasing bounty to 170,000,000 Fifth Bounty: Avoid aid to World Government for not helping to decipher ancient Polygraphs. Increasing bounty to 240,000,000 Sixth Bounty: Avoided a Buster Call. Increasing bounty to 270,000,000 Seventh: Kill the King of a country and stole their priced treasure, The Meitou called The Snake Killer. Increasing bounty to 300,000,000 =